Let It Go
by shipsnthenight
Summary: A lighter take on what happens after the end of 3x22, involving Henry, Regina and a truckload of Mills family feels. Plus a bunch of little cliches brought by the cliffhanger. Summaries aren't my thing. But please give it a go! I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.


"Are you sure about this Henry?"

"Don't worry! I have ten years worth of memories of doing this with Em-, mom… after a break up! It will work!"

Regina was sitting on the couch, wearing one of her silk pajamas. Henry had ordered her not to move while he worked in the kitchen, and he was now yelling from there.

He walked into the room carrying two pints of Ben and Jerry's with two spoons, and a dvd.

"Where did you get all that!?" Regina asked wide eyed.

"Ruby gave it to me, when I told her what I needed it for she was happy to help." was her son's ready answer.

Regina was shocked "But it will ruin your diet!"

Henry laughed softly as he sat down next to her "If the last year with Emma didn't manage to ruin it, I don't think this will."

Regina pondered his answer and eventually decided to let it go. She relaxed back on the couch and let out a long breath. The pain in her chest was still strong, she kept seeing the image of Robin hugging her wife, smiling, his family was finally reunited.

She wasn't gonna blame him, she wasn't gonna be angry at him, she probably would have had the same reaction if Daniel had walked into that diner instead of Marian.

But that didn't mean it didn't hurt like a bitch.

* * *

She had left the bar alone, short after her exchange with Emma, and slowly walked home, silent tears falling from her eyes.

She could have used magic but she wanted to walk, she wanted to hope with all her soul that he'd run after her. Needless to say, he didn't.

She had arrived home just a couple of minutes before Henry barged through the door, calling her name. He had found her upstairs, in her room and before she could say anything he ran to her and pulled her into a strong hug. That is when she couldn't take it anymore.

Her knees gave up and she crumbled on the floor. He followed, so she leaned into him and let the tears fall while he whispered to her hear that this wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

After an hour of tenderly comforting his mother, Henry got up from the floor, a look of decision in his eyes.

"Mom."

She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot.

"Put on your comfiest pajama and go sit on the couch. I'll be back in ten minutes. I know what we have to do!"

She gave him a look of confusion, but when he saw it he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Trust me!" he said before helping her get up. He gave her one last small mile before disappearing in the corridor, down the stars and out of the house.

Then minutes later he was back carrying a brown bag with Granny's logo on it, and she was sitting on the couch like he had instructed.

"Don't move! I'll be right back!" he said, and ran in the kitchen.

And so here they were.

"So, what are we watching?" Regina asked.

"A Disney movie I found at grandma's house, but relax it's a new one. No one we know is in it. Plus the moral of the story is that women don't need men to be awesome. And that most of the men are dicks."

"HENRY!" she turned to him wide eyed, he mouth hanged half open for the shock of her son's choice of words.

"This one deserves it, trust me."

* * *

As the movie went on, Regina lost herself in the story, and in the ice cream.

Surprisingly, she found that she was actually enjoying the movie. The songs were pretty catchy, especially the one that the ice queen sang on top of the mountain. The words of the choirs were stuck in her head: let it go… let it go… _"if only it was that easy" _she thought.

Henry snuggled closer ho her, tiredness taking over him after the long day. As she put an arm around him, a small hint of a smile crepted up on her face. Maybe, with time, she would really be able to let it go.

The end credits rolled on the screen. As Demi Lovato sang her vocal cords out, Henry turned to his mother.

"You feeling better mom?" he whispered, half asleep.

She eyed her son curiously, no, not curiously, amazedly. Wondering when it was that her little baby had become the wonderful and caring young man that is now staring at her.

She smiled, actually smiled at him for the first time since she had to witness Robin's reunion with his long dead wife. "Yes sweetheart. And it's only thanks to you."

She kissed his head and tightened her grip around his shoulders. "What would I do without you?"

"For starters, you would have missed this masterpiece that I just showed you." He answered smirking.

"True… I have never heard of Queen Elsa in the Enchanted Forest, maybe this time Disney decided to be original."

"Really?" Henry asked "Too bad, I would have loved to meet her."

Smiling at her son, she got up from the couch. "Don't give up hope yet. In this town!? It wouldn't surprise me if she'd just pop out of the tv screen!"

They shared a laugh, and made their way to the stairs "Alright young man, time for bed." she said.

As they walked upstairs, Regina sneaked a glance out of the window, but she was forced to do a double take when all she saw was white.

"What the…?" she got closer to the windows, catching Henry's attention.

Everything was covered in snow. Snow… in may.

The delicate white substance covered every inch of Regina's front garden, and every inch of the rest of the town apparently.

She and Henry stared out the window for god knows how long, their mouths wide open.

"Mom…? What the hell?" Henry asked.

"I have no idea…"

As if on cue, something sparkling appeared at the end of the street, no… someone.

They watched, shocked, as a woman with white long hair and a sparkling blue dress walked right in front of the house, every step she took froze the ground she was walking on.

They looked at each other, then at the tv, then at each other again.

"Good god what have we done!?"


End file.
